


When you and I are together, infinity multiplies

by xJessymonx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: All others may appear too, I'm not sure where this will go yet, M/M, Neighbour Yunho, Police Officer Seonghwa, Police Officer Wooyoung, Police Officer Yeosang, Shapeshifter San, Tags Added per Chapter, Woosan, yungi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJessymonx/pseuds/xJessymonx
Summary: San just tried to escape his former life and found a new life in Wooyoung.Wooyoung just tried to do paperwork and found San in need of his help.Or: San is a shapeshifter that escapes a dark organisation and Wooyoung is there to help him, even if he thinks San is just a little, injured cat.





	1. This is how I feel about you, Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I publish in English. English is NOT my first language so please excuse any mistakes you may see xD  
> I only have this first chapter written right now, if this flops I don't know if I will finish it, but I have many ideas for this.
> 
> I'll try to make the chapters longer than this but I can guarantee nothing.  
> The second chapter may take a while cause I have to plan everything out but I wanna see if this is even something that interests my fellow Atinys or not.
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> Enjoy reading, I hope you like it, sorry for the long note haha
> 
> Love you <3

Darkness. The night was filled with darkness and shadows looming behind every corner. An eerie silence was settled over the streets and everyone wandering them could feel an uncomfortable shiver running down their spine.

A sudden screech pierced the silence. A flash of soft light flashed through a narrow alley and a black little creature darted out of it, running down the street and disappearing through the opened window of a small apartment complex. 

Seconds later three men in completely black clothes ran out of the same alley, cursing under their breaths.

After searching around for a bit they spoke into small devices on their wrists, a black van soon coming to a halt in front of them and they disappeared as fast as they had appeared.

\---------------------------------

"This is how I feel about you, Twilight, it's like Twilight yeah.. "

Wooyoung groaned, blindly touching around on his phone until his alarm stopped ringing. With great effort he managed to squint his eyes open the tiniest bit and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom.  
Another groan escaped his lips and he reluctantly fought his way out of his blankets and to the bathroom. After a few splashes of water landing on his face he could finally look ahead clearly and sighed as he saw his silver strands of hair sticking out in every direction.

Wooyoung desperately tried to smooth them out but gave up after a minute. He didn't have to leave his apartment on this day anyway.  
What he needed most right now was a good big cup of the blackest coffee so he made his way to the kitchen, completely failing to notice the little red stains littering his living room floor or the black lump on his couch.

While the black energizer started to brew Wooyoung made his way back to his living room and wondered since when he had red dots on his carpet. He stopped and bent down to examine them closer, noticing that they were actually more on the brownish side and looked an awful lot like... blood?

The silverhead's eyes widenend and he spun around, finally registering that there was a black cat lying on his couch, breathing rather unevenly and with a nasty looking wound on its flank.

"Oh my god, you poor thing", Wooyoung exclaimed loudly and ran towards his bathroom to get his first aid kit. he knew there was no vet in his area, so he just had to care for the cute little creature himself.

Carefully approaching the cat, he petted its head with a featherlight touch, trying to wake it without scaring it. When it didn't respond in any way, he tried to poke its little nose but it didn't even stir.

"Man, you really got it bad, am I right? Guess I'll just have to hope you won't wake up while I'm treating you and start clawing my eyes out."

Wooyoung silently began to clean the cat's wound, putting some soothing ointment on it and bandaging it, afterwards checking it for other injuries. When he was done he admired his work and deemed it good enough, so he put his aid kit away and then settled on the couch. 

He started his laptop up and began on his work report he had to fill in, the reason why he had set an alarm in the first place, cause the 21 year old knew he often needed a whole day for his paperwork due to him being distracted very easily.

After an hour or something of writing without a pause he put it aside, gently laid back while putting the feline on his chest and settled for a short nap, as his eyes were falling shut anyways.  
"Hope you'll feel better soon, buddy", he whispered and fell asleep petting his new acquaintance.

\-------------------------

San slowly woke to the feeling of being comfortable and warm. He could feel another heart beat slowly underneath him and a warm touch on top of his body. Confused he forced his eyes open and had to adjust a bit before he remembered he was currently in the body of a black cat.

When he fully came to his senses, he noticed a throbbing pain in his flank but it was not even half as bad as he had expected it to be. He craned his head to expect his wound , only to notice the bandages wrapped around him and the hand laying on top of him.

When he spun his head around, he was greeted with the sight of a silver haired man, that he made out to be around his own age, napping on a couch. 

The couch he had escaped onto this night.

San's eyes widened and he immediately tried to shift into something very small and make a run for it, only to be disappointed, cause as he tried to use his power, nothing happened. He had used all his remaining strength to shift into this appearance to escape his pursuers the previous night.

'If I can't shift, I'm just gonna sneak out of here, I'm a cat after all, I should be able to do it with ease!'

Or so he thought.

As soon as he moved his muscles to slide out under the hand, the pain in his side flared up and he hissed, blinded by agony he made a leap forward and fell off the couch.

He laid on the floor, panting heavily, trying to feel anything besides the pain in his side. Getting bitten by a genetically enhanced pursue dog did that to you apparently.

When he finally calmed down a bit, he saw the silver haired man hovering over him with a sleepy but extremely worried gaze. 

"Are you okay? Oh god, don't scare me like that! Hopefully you didn't rip your wound open now!", the man exclaimed and started carefully petting him soothingly.

San hissed at him weakly but didn't actually move to stop him, as he didn't have enough energy for that and it actually did feel kind of nice.

He didn't trust this man one bit, maybe it was just another of the organisation's dark tricks to capture him again, but he could at least wait here till he was well enough to find an escape route as he was useless right now anyways.

So he just closed his eyes and let the darkness overcome him again, unconsciously starting to purr lightly in response to the gentle touch of the worried young man doting on him.


	2. It's like Twilight, yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San accepts that he has to stay with the silver haired guy for a while, that doesn't mean he has to like his own vulnerable state and it certainly doesn't mean he trusts the guy.  
> Wooyoung has strange dreams , has to worry about a certain black feline and his friend an neighbour visits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's like 11 pm but its still Sunday, so I managed it xDD
> 
> I'm sorry that the end is a bit rushed but I just suck at ending chapters haha
> 
> Should I post a chapter summary for each chapter or should I just not? I'm not sure, I think I shouldn't do it for the next chapters but tell me what you think in the comments <3
> 
> Now enjoy and ignore any mistakes, I didn't completely proofread this oopsie

Dreams were an often occuring thing for Wooyoung, so when his nap resulted in another one it didn't come as a surprise. But he somehow felt that this would not be one of his normal dreams as the atmosphere around him felt much more real in some way he couldn't seem to figure out.

He opened his eyes to see a wide open field of long green grass, gently flowing in a slight breeze, that started playing with his silver strands. A warm bloomy scent filled his nose and Wooyoung couldn't help but close his eyes and inhale strongly, basking in the serene atmosphere.

When he opened his eyes again, some things had changed on the endless grass field. There was a giant sakura blossom tree standing proudly with long slightly waving branches and petals falling slowly to the ground. The tree almost seemed like it was dancing to the sweet serenade of the natrue around him.

The young man could only stand in awe, his jaw hanging wide open, his eyes glistening with a reverence he never felt before in his life. 

Suddenly a small giggle sounded behind him and Wooxoung whirled around only to be greeted with a man standing before him, maybe even more stunning than the scenery before him, a wide grin on his face.

He had black hair with red highlights shining in the sun, the softest skin anyone could possibly have, cute lips with bliningly white teeth and his eyes- 

Wooyoung couldn't help but stare at the lilac eyes of the beauty, so bright they almost seemed to be white.

"W-who.. no, what are you?", he breathed out, still frozen to his spot, overwhelmed.

The man didn't answer him, just widenend his grin, grabbed the silverhead's hands and dragged him to the mighty tree. Upon arrival he separated their hands again and- he just jumped a good three meters high on a thick branch, crouching there and playfully staring down at Wooyoung.

"W-What? What the hell am I dreaming right now?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed in a matter of seconds. The grass wilted away and turned to dust, the great tree lost all his petals, the branches shrivelled together and instead of a dancing beauty, the tree became a dangerously swinging horrendous creature one would see in scary movies. Its roots ripped out of the earth and resembled claw like hands, attempting to impale Wooyoung on their fingers.

Said person began to scramble away from the tree in panic, before remembering the beautiful man and turning around. There, on the same branch as the other had sat before, was the little black cat laying injured on his couch. 

Confused Wooyoung watched as the cat evaded the branches swinging at it by mere centimetres, failing to notice the root coming straight for him. He felt the wood impale him in four different places, pain like he never felt it before shooting through his whole being.

He screamed.

\-----------------------

Wooyoung awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly, trying to get his breathing back to normal. It had felt as if that dream had happened for real, not only in his mind but before he could think about it any deeper he noticed the pained mewls coming from the floor next to his sofa.

What he saw there was the little cat laying on the ground, seemingly writhing in pain and blood slowly seeping through the white bandages again. Sleepy and still confused from his dream, he quickly tried to calm the feline down.

"Are you okay? Oh god, don't scare me like that! Hopefully you didn't rip your wound open now!", Wooyoung exclaimed and although it hissed at him, it seemed to have calmed down a bit, enough that sleep overtook it gently.

He caressed its fur for a bit until he was sure the cat was fully asleep, before he changed the bandages, sighing in relief that the wound hadn't completely started bleeding again but just a small part of it.

When he was done treating his little friend, he gently laid him down on the couch again and slumped into one corner himself.

Finally having the time to think about his dream, he wondered where the man came from. He read once that you can't really dream of people you haven't seen before and while even a snippet from a TV show or something would suffice, Wooyoung was a hundred percent sure that he would remember seeing such a beautiful human being before.

So how could it be that he could clearly make out every single detail of the man in his dream, a man he never saw before? 

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and the silverhead heaved himself off the couch, slowly making his way to his door. Upon opening he was greeted with the face of his next-door neighbour Yunho, who immediately enveloped him in a crushing hug, lifting the smaller man off the ground a bit.

"Yunho, what the hell? Let me down!", Wooyoung demanded, surprised and a bit embarassed that he was small enough for the other to just lift him up.

"Wooyoungie, you won't believe what happened! So, you know the beautiful human being, as tall as I am, the deepest voice made out of velvet, the soul of an angel, named Mingi?". the elder practivally shouted after letting his neighbour down.

Wooyoung just rolled his eyes and nodded, used to the other always gushing about his so called 'just unrequited crush'.

"Well, I might have let it slip that I was maybe a little bit, you know I mean completely, in love with him and instead of just running out of my house never to be seen, that man just hugged me and told me he felt the same! We have a date set up next Monday in that cute little coffee shop down the street, oh my god, Wooyoungiiiieeeee~ I can't believe I'm really going on a date with Song fricking Mingi!", Yunho rambled out, giving Wooyoung a hard time to follow him but said man just returned the brown haired's wide smile and hugged him again.

"I'm so happy for you, you big teddy bear. Took you two long enough, even a blind man could have seen that you're the perfect pair. Come in for a coffee?"

Yunho nodded and stepped into the apartment. He soon noticed the little feline laying on the couch and squealed excitedly.

"Wooyoungie, you didn't tell em you got yourself a cat, its so cute and smol! But why is it this injured?"

The silver head only sighed tiredly and explained to his friend how he had found it and just took it in for the time being. The other just hummed and gentl petted the sleeping furball, trying to not wake it up. He then murmured silently "I wonder what happened to it that it was so badly injured"

Wooyoung just shrugged, that was a question he would like to know the answer to as well.

The neighbours and friends spent the rest of the day catching up and relaxing as they both didn't have to go to work on that day, lightly petting the cat from time to time but it didn't wake up again until the next morning, only a few hours after midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate you guys writing me comments and leaving kudos <3 It makes me so so happy, thank you HamsterGyu, HSangHyuk and itskira for already leaving some, I love you <3 <3
> 
> If you have ideas for the future of the story that you would die to see actually included, just write me, some inspiration always helps and since I have basically nothing planned out I would love to include some of my lovely reader's scenes uwu
> 
> I won't even try to plan out an upload schedule for this but I'll try to always post in under two weeks haha 
> 
> Have a good day or night!


	3. Oh baby, I just wanna see that twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hello, yes it's me, I'm sorry this chapter comes really late but, well... let's just say the last two weeks were a bit busy for me, I will explain in the end note for anyone who is interested to hear about it.
> 
> BUT I finally updated again and made this chapter longer than the first two, I hope you enjoy it ^^

A single stream of moonlight made its way through the slit between the curtains of the bedroom window and playfully tickled a small cat's nose, awakening it from its rather deep slumber. San crunched his nose in dismay and slowly cracked his eyes open.

Registering yet another unfamiliar environment, he momentarily forgot the happenings of the last days and looked around in confusion. The walls of the room he was in were painted a soft baby blue, faintly illuminated by the little light that streamed through the curtains. They were filled with a few picture frames,full of memories of a young boy and currently man, and shelves stuffed with cute little decorations such as small flowers and plants.

San was laying on a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, a faintly moving, warming presence underneath him yet again. He craned his neck and upon catching sight of the silver strands of hair glowing in the moonlight, he remembered being treated and cuddled by the stranger the day before.

Huffing in exasperation, San carefully climbed off the young man, ignoring the way every movement had pain shooting through his body, and made his way to the doorway. Luckily the door was not fully closed, so he could easily slip into the hallway without having to face the problem of somehow getting the door to open.

He made his way throughout the apartment, checking every leaned on door, trying to find the bathroom, but every single one he checked led to the kitchen, living room or guest room. There was only one door left which was closed shut.  
No way in hell would the injured be able to reach the handle in his cat form without either dying from pain or at least completely ripping his wound open again, which was something he would really like to avoid, thank you very much.

Sighing deeply, San tried to find his inner core, realising that he had enough energy restored for at least one transformation, maybe even two if he got lucky. Now he just had to contemplate which form he should change into, the one taking the least energy would be to become his normal human form again but if the stranger decided to disrupt him then, he would be in big trouble.

But wouldn't it be fatal no matter what form? It's not everyday that you take an injured cat in and then have a dog sitting in front of you the next day... no, it would be best to just beome human again.  
San made quick work getting rid of the bandage, as it would be far too small soon anyway, then he focused on nothing but his inner core, willing himself to become human once again. 

Resisting the urge to scream at the intensity of pain shooting through his side at the strain of his body, he inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply to remain calm and laid on the hallway floor for a few moments to regain his orientation as a non-feline creature.

It really made a difference whether you had a tail or not, whether you had sensitive whiskers to guide you or not, whether you had a soft coat of fur all over your body, or just a bit of hair scattered on some parts. 

When he got his orientation back and the pain had faded to a dull ache, he slowly stood up and with shaking limbs he opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. He closed it behind him and discovered that there was no lock. Well, he just had to be as silent as humanly possible and hope that man didn't wake up in the middle of the night.

"God damn it, why does all of this have to be this hard?", San sighed out in exhaustion. He made his way over to the sink, which he used as a support so he wouldn't have to hold his whole weight on his shaking legs, and dared to look into the large mirror.

His black hair streaked with bright red strands looked dull and hung limply on his forehead. His eyes had slight dark bags under them and looked as tired as he was used to for basically forever. His cheeks were more sunken in than he remembered them to be, which made sense since he had basically not eaten anything in two days, and his lips were dry and chapped.

In conclusion, he looked as much of a mess as he felt. San let his gaze wander deeper and examined the nasty wound in his side. The bite marks were clearly visible on his fair skin and the edges were an angry red, but it didn't look nearly as bad as the redhead had expected, probably thanks to the stranger treating it thoroughly.

Was that stranger really just trying to help him or was this some kind of plot from the organisation to torture him again? It didn't make sense, as they couldn't have known in any way that he would shift into a cat and jump into that exact window, if they had really predicted that then it would be creepy as hell.

The other option would be for the silver haired man to just want to help a little injured cat he found laying in his living room... Didn't sound as absurd. Nonetheless San wouldn't trust that person ever, he just had to wait for his injury to heal and then he would disappear as suddenly as he had appeared.

Satisfied with the results of his thoughts, San noticed his bladder being in desperate need of being emptied. With a groan he realized that the soud of the toilet flushing would probably wake the young man who was still sleeping and he wanted to avoid that at any cost. So he just relieved his bladder and didn't flush, the silver head would just think that he had forgotten it himself the evening before, the shape shifter didn' t really care about that anyways.

Finished with everything in the bathroom he made his way to the kitchen to sneak some food his body craved for badly. He ate a banana he found on the kitchen counter, a small yoghurt out of the fridge and some grapes. Satisfied for the moment, San sighed in relief and turned around, planning to shift back into his cat form and return to his sleeping place on the couch.

What he didn't expect was a certain silver haired young man to stand in the doorway, hands raised with a gun pointing at San, staring at him as if he had seen a ghost. The shapeshifter's eyes widenend and he froze on the spot, cursing every entity there was for letting the man wake up.

Said man rubbed at his eyes and muttered a small "What the hell?!", all the while staring at the, very much naked by the way, San, gun lowered down to a non-threatening level.

Well, shit, so much to it being fatal if the other noticed him in human form...

\--------------------------------

After Yunho returned to his apartment at like 1 am in the morning, Wooyoung carefully picked his small friend up and made his way to his bedroom, where he laid the feline down on the sheets.

He changed into his sleepwear, brushed his teeth, went to the toilet and put his daily accessories into a small basket next to the sink. He checked if all curtains in his apartment were closed, if all lights were out and then finally laid down in bed himself, delicately putting the black cat on top of his stomach again. 

Actually, Wooyoung had discovered that he really enjoyed the feeling of taking care of a pet, of having some small warmth source laying with him in bed, gently letting his fingers stroke soft fur. When the cat would recover and turn out to like him, maybe he would consider letting it stay as his first own pet, but that was also up to the feline itself.

Gently pressing a light kiss on top of its cute little head, Wooyoung laid back and drifted off into a dreamless, deep sleep.

It wasn't that much later that he woke up again, eyelids fluttering softly as he wondered why he rose from his sleep. A quick glance at his phone, after some squinting because of its brightness, told him it was just after 4 in the morning. Why exactly did he wake up then?

A small noise from the hallway had him look towards the door of his bedroom. Wooyoung was always told his insticts and reflexes were almost non-human, so maybe what had woken him up was the feeling that someone or something was in his apartment? 

But wait, the black cat wasn't with him anymore, so it was probably just the taps of its paws that he had heard.

With a groan, the silverhead relaxed into his mattress again and closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep again soon.

A second noise, that sounded too much like his fridge door being opened, had him sit up straight only seconds after. That was definitely not a noise that the cat might have caused, shit.  
"Fuck, what the fuck, please tell me you're joking!", Wooyoung muttered under his breath and carefully slipped out of his bed. As silently as he could he opened his bedside drawer and pulled out the small gun placed there for safety purposes, which he was very glad about right now.

With steps as light as a feather he sneaked his way through the hallway, noticing a small stream of light coming from his kitchen and a shadow being splayed across the floor. The shadow of a grown man from what the young police officer could tell.

He cautiously made his way to the kitchen doorway, raising his gun in front of him, the posture coming to him naturally. Taking a silent deep breath he braced himself for facing the intruder and stepped into the doorway.

What he saw was certainly not what he had expected, at all. Standing in front of his opened fridge was a man, but not in a black outfit with a ski mask on as he would have guessed, but instead completely naked, munching on some grapes, an empty yoghurt can laying on the counter next to the fridge.

Wooyoung's jaw dropped as he recognized the black hair streaked with red highlights, although it didn't look as shiny and perfect as it did in his dream, there was no way that another person had that exact same, definitely not common hairstyle, was there?

He just stood there in the doorway, staring a the man, his brain at a complete loss as to what to do in this situation.

That's when the redhead finished the last grape and turned around, immediately noticing him and freezing on the spot. His piercing eyes confirmed the theory that this really was the same man from his mysterious dream, what in the actual hell was going on?

Wooyoung himself finally seemed able to move again and he rubbed at his eyes, thinking he was hallucinating because of his lack of sleep, when he opened them and the other was still standing there he couldn't help the "What the hell?!" escaping his lips.

He lowered his gun and watched the man across him, purposefully avoiding looking too far down, cause yes, there was very much nakedness and handsomeness in front of him and his gay ass couldn't afford being distracted from the strange situation right now.

Collecting some of his composure, Wooyoung slightly raised his gun again, narrowed his eyes and asked in the most intimidating voice he could manage "Who are you and what are you doing, eating my food?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter? uwu  
> I sincerely want to thank SolarEscapist and HSangHyuk for their comments, I really appreciate them cause kudos and especially comments are like a small push of motivation which always help <3
> 
> So, in the last two weeks, BTS' comeback happened, my birthday happened and the thing that took the most of my time, attention and awe was:  
> I was one of the 100 people lucky enough to attend Ateez' first international fansign SDJKSDKSLSDJL I still can't believe this really happened   
> Guys, you can't even imagine how gorgeous and sweet they are T-T  
> For anyone who wants to know more about that, I'm gonna upload a fansign experience video on YouTube soon, I will link it in the next chapter.
> 
> So, sorry this got a bit long but I really wanted to explain the lateness of this chapter ^^'
> 
> Hope all of you have a great day/night, I love you my sweet readers uwu


	4. Wanna See That With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth starts to come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I'm still alive, yeah xDD
> 
> Honestly, I know it's been 3 months and I don't have any excuses except that after my month in America, I didn't find motivation for this fic again and really didn't know how to continue.
> 
> Then Monsta X swept in a few weeks ago with their concert in Berlin and the pcd was (and is, everytime I watch concert videos) no joke, seriously!
> 
> And now I found a sliver of hope again haha so enjoy this rather short, but still important chapter <3

Fuck.

San opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to come up with some plausible explanation as to why he was standing in the man's kitchen, buttnaked and eating his food. What the hell could he even say that wouldn't sound like he belonged into a mental institution?

~Hey, I'm sorry you had to learn it like this but I am the little injured cat you took care of, nice to meet you officially and thank you for letting me stay *smile*~

Nope, that would probably not end well at all. Why did that man even have a gun in his apartment, did that confirm he was a member of the organisation? But why was he confused then, was that an act?

San's brain started to slowly malfunction as more questions instead of helpful ideas of what to say entered his thoughts. Luckily that was the moment the silver head in front of him seemingly decided San wouldn't answer him anytime soon and took the speaking part onto himself.

"So, I really can't say I know you, but... I was always told to trust my gut cause I had an inhuman intuition that was always right, and although this may sound super weird, creepy and cringey, I kinda saw you in my dreams last night?"

What? San's eyes widened even more and he unconsciously tilted his head to the side in confusion. Did he just hear that right?

"I am pretty sure that it shouldn't be possible to see someone in your dream if you never met that person, so I wanna know how that happened, because I'm pretty sure I am supposed to be a pretty normal person but this is definitely not normal and I might be a little freaked out by this whole thing but now you're standing in front of me and I mean, what are the chances, right?"

The man in front of him laughed awkwardly, completely lowering the gun now and scratching his head with his free hand, stopping his rambling only to take a deep breath, avoiding San's eyes and clearly feeling hesitant about the next thing he was about to say.

"So, uhm, this might seem very strange to you but my gut tells me very clearly right now that you're definitely no threat to me and I wanna believe it cause I know for certain that you can help me understand the dream and also I am sure there is an explanation as to why you are here and I'm dying to know"

To say San was confused would be a drastic understatement. He had been seeing several scenarios playing out in his mind, ranging from simply being chased out of the apartment under threat of being shot, to the man calling the police and having him arrested for intruding, sexual harassment and theft. This however... what in the hell was happening?

So apparently the other had seen him in a dream, trusted his gut that the stranger standing naked in his kitchen was no danger and wanted to have a chat with him?

San couldn't help starting to laugh, ignoring the confused and slightly concerned looks being casted at him. He managed to calm down enough to explain himself in a slightly wheezing way, "I'm sorry but... I expected you to kick me out, to start screaming or to call the police and you just say 'fuck it, you're a naked stranger in my kitchen, let's have a chat cause I dreamed of you'? Ah, this is the strangest thing happening to me, and trust me, my life has been anything but normal!"

The silver head blushed at that but couldn't help a small chuckle escaping his lips too.

"Yeah, I know, said out loud I really sound crazy as hell. And about that, I would be more than grateful if you would agree to let me lend you some clothes of mine" He averted his gaze, clearly ambarassed and San could feel a smirk growing on his face.

"Oh, you like what you see?" He teased and earned a warning swing with the gun in his direction. "Don't forget whose apartment this is and that I never said I'm not ready to shoot, should my gut have betrayed me this time! And could you please close the fridge door by the way, I suppose it must be rather cold standing in front of it and I like me some energy saving, thank you very much!"

San chuckled at the man's boldness and closed the fridge door, which he hadn't even noticed being opened the whole time. This left them in almost complete darkness and San dove a slight bit into his core to give himself cat's eyes to see more. He knew the other wouldn't notice in the dim light and this way he would be able to react better should this be a trap after all.

"Okay, give me some clothes then and we can have a little chat", the shapeshifter said and passed the silverhead to make his way to the bedroom, where the man's closet was located. He could hear small protest sounds from behind him and the other man following behind him, but he wasn't too concerned about being shot anymore.

After returning his eyes to their normal state and turning on the bedroom light he turned to the other and looked at him expectantly. Instead of giving him clothes however, the silverhead's eyes wandered to the side of his torso and he gasped, "Oh my god, what happened to you, that looks like the bitemark of a giant fucking dog!"

Having forgotten about the pain in his side, San quickly shielded the wound with his hands and mumbled, "Oh yeah, we can talk about that during our chat, please just give me some clothes first", while avoiding the other's concerned and confused gaze.

"O-Of course"

One awkward silence and a fluffy pyjama set later, the two young men were sat on the dark blue couch in the living room, struggling to find the right approach to start the explanations of their rather strange circumstances.

"Sooooo...", San started after he had enough of the silence and decided to just go for it.

This was going to be a fun night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter although it was short ^^
> 
> I can't promise you anything for the next update time, it could be anything between tomorrow and three months lmao
> 
> But I'm gonna post a small Monsta X oneshot soon if you're interested in reading that uwu

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and want me to write more then please leave Kudos or write a comment with what you liked, what I could do better or if you have any ideas for this story that you would like to see integrated in the future, if I like the idea, I see what I can do <3


End file.
